Emblem Styles
Emblem Styles are the visual representations of emblems and logos that can be worn by the player as accessories. Once a style piece is used, the player will automatically and permanently add the associated style to his or her collection, allowing it to be used via the Style Window. __TOC__ List Vendor Emblems File:Emblem1.png|1 File:Emblem2.png|2 File:Emblem3.png|3 File:Emblem4.png|4 File:Emblem5.png|5 File:Emblem6.png|6 File:Emblem7.png|7 File:Emblem8.png|8 File:Emblem9.png|9 File:Emblem10.png|10 File:EmblemA.png|A File:EmblemB.png|B File:EmblemC.png|C File:EmblemD.png|D File:EmblemE.png|E File:EmblemF.png|F File:EmblemG.png|G File:EmblemH.png|H File:EmblemI.png|I File:EmblemJ.png|J File:EmblemK.png|K File:EmblemL.png|L File:EmblemM.png|M File:EmblemN.png|N File:EmblemO.png|O File:EmblemP.png|P File:EmblemQ.png|Q File:EmblemR.png|R File:EmblemS.png|S File:EmblemT.png|T File:EmblemU.png|U File:EmblemV.png|V File:EmblemW.png|W File:EmblemX.png|X File:EmblemY.png|Y File:EmblemZ.png|Z File:EmblemAnimalia.jpg|Animalia File:EmblemAnkh.jpg|Ankh File:EmblemArrow.jpg|Arrow File:EmblemAtom.jpg|Atom File:EmblemBird.jpg|Bird File:EmblemBullet.jpg|Bullet File:EmblemButterfly.jpg|Butterfly File:EmblemCircledWings.jpg|Circled Wings File:EmblemClub.jpg|Club File:EmblemCobra.jpg|Cobra File:EmblemCrosshairs.jpg|Crosshairs File:EmblemDoubleAxe.jpg|Double Axe File:EmblemDynamite.jpg|Dynamite File:EmblemEyeofHorus.jpg|Eye of Horus File:EmblemFieryStar.jpg|Fiery Star File:EmblemFlyingDeathsHead.jpg|Flying Death's Head File:EmblemGrenade.jpg|Grenade File:EmblemHatchet.jpg|Hatchet File:EmblemHazard.jpg|Hazard File:EmblemHorn.jpg|Horn File:EmblemHornedHelmet.jpg|Horned Helmet File:EmblemKing.jpg|King File:EmblemKnight.jpg|Knight File:EmblemKnotwork.png|Knotwork File:EmblemLeaf.jpg|Leaf File:EmblemLightningBolts.jpg|Lightning Bolts File:EmblemMoon.jpg|Moon File:EmblemMushroomCloud.jpg|Mushroom Cloud File:EmblemPaw.jpg|Paw File:EmblemPawn.jpg|Pawn File:EmblemPentacle.jpg|Pentacle File:EmblemQueen.jpg|Queen File:EmblemRam.jpg|Ram File:EmblemRifle.jpg|Rifle File:EmblemRocket.jpg|Rocket File:EmblemRook.jpg|Rook File:EmblemRoyalWings.jpg|Royal Wings File:EmblemShield.jpg|Shield File:EmblemShootingStar.png|Shooting Star File:EmblemShuriken.jpg|Shuriken File:EmblemSkull.jpg|Skull File:EmblemSnowflake.jpg|Snowflake File:EmblemSpade.jpg|Spade File:EmblemStar.jpg|Star File:EmblemStormcloud.jpg|Stormcloud File:EmblemSun.jpg|Sun File:EmblemSwirlingFireball.jpg|Swirling Fireball File:EmblemTornado.jpg|Tornado File:EmblemTotem.jpg|Totem File:EmblemTrident.jpg|Trident File:EmblemTurtle.jpg|Turtle File:EmblemWings.jpg|Wings Reward Emblems File:EmblemAcrobatGorilla.jpg|Acrobat Gorilla File:EmblemBeetle.jpg|Beetle File:EmblemBishop.png|Bishop File:EmblemClown.jpg|Clown File:EmblemComedyandTragedy.png|Comedy and Tragedy File:EmblemCrossbow.jpg|Crossbow File:EmblemCrossedBlades.jpg|Crossed Blades File:EmblemDiamond.jpg|Diamond File:DNA EMBLEM.jpg|DNA File:EmblemDourHeart.jpg|Dour Heart File:Feline.png|Feline File:EmblemFireball.jpg|Fireball File:EmblemFist.jpg|Fist File:EmblemFlyingGorilla.jpg|Flying Gorilla File:EmblemFourLeafClover.jpg|Four-Leaf Clover File:EmblemGem.jpg|Gem File:EmblemHeart.jpg|Heart File:EmblemHierolyph.png|Hieroglyph File:EmblemJaguar.jpg|Jaguar File:EmblemJusticeLeague.jpg|Justice League File:EmblemLaw.jpg|Law File:EmblemNone.jpg|None File:EmblemOctopus.jpg|Octopus File:EmblemOrder.jpg|Order File:EmblemPistol.jpg|Pistol File:EmblemPitchfork.png|Pitchfork File:EmblemRisingStar.jpg|Rising Star File:EmblemRose.jpg|Rose File:EmblemSTARLabs.jpg|STAR Labs File:EmblemSentinelsofMagic.jpg|Sentinels of Magic File:EmblemShark.jpg|Shark File:EmblemSpeedsterGorilla.jpg|Speedster Gorilla File:EmblemSpider.jpg|Spider File:EmblemTheSociety.jpg|The Society File:EmblemTree.jpg|Tree File:EmblemWayneTech.jpg|WayneTech File:EmblemWinsomeHeart.jpg|Winsome Heart File:EmblemWolfshead.jpg|Wolfshead File:EmblemYinYang.png|Yin Yang Time Capsule Emblems Time Capsule EmblemBlackLanternCorpEmblem.png|Black Lantern Corp Emblem EmblemBlueLanternCorpEmblem.png|Blue Lantern Corp Emblem EmblemGreenLanternCorpEmblem.png|Green Lantern Corp Emblem EmblemIndigoTribeEmblem.png|Indigo Tribe Emblem EmblemOrangeLanternCorpEmblem.png|Orange Lantern Corp Emblem EmblemRedLanternCorpEmblem.png|Red Lantern Corp Emblem EmblemSinestroCorpEmblem.png|Sinestro Corp Emblem EmblemStarSapphireEmblem.png|Star Sapphire Emblem EmblemWhiteLanternCorpEmblem.png|White Lantern Corp Emblem Amazon Time Capsule EmblemAmazonEagle.png|Amazon Eagle EmblemAphrodite.png|Aphrodite EmblemAres.png|Ares EmblemAthena.png|Athena EmblemHadesEmblem.png|Hades EmblemHecate.png|Hecate EmblemHera.png|Hera EmblemZeus.png|Zeus EmblemEnhancedAmazonEagle.png|Enhanced Amazon Eagle EmblemEnhancedAphrodite.png|Enhanced Aphrodite EmblemEnhancedAres.png|Enhanced Ares EmblemEnhancedAthena.png|Enhanced Athena EmblemEnhancedHades.png|Enhanced Hades EmblemEnhancedHecate.png|Enhanced Hecate EmblemEnhancedHera.png|Enhanced Hera EmblemEnhancedZeus.png|Enhanced Zeus Qwardian Time Capsule EmblemEmblemOfTheCrab.png|Cancer EmblemEmblemOfTheSea-Goat.png|Capricorn EmblemEmblemOfTheFish.png|Pisces EmblemSagittarius.png|Sagittarius EmblemEmblemOfTheScorpion.png|Scorpio EmblemEmblemOfTheBull.png|Taurus EmblemEmblemOfTheMaiden.png|Virgo Team-Up Time Capsule EmblemAtom (2).png|Atom EmblemCaptainCold.png|Captain Cold EmblemCommanderSteel.png|Commander Steel EmblemFirestorm.png|Firestorm EmblemFlash.png|Flash EmblemGreenArrow.png|Green Arrow EmblemThanagarianEmblem.png|Thanagarian Emblem EmblemVixen.png|Vixen EmblemEnhancedAtom.png|Enhanced Atom EmblemEnhancedCaptainCold.png|Enhanced Captain Cold EmblemEnhancedCommanderSteel.png|Enhanced Commander Steel EmblemEnhancedFirestorm.png|Enhanced Firestorm EmblemEnhancedFlash.png|Enhanced Flash EmblemEnhancedGreenArrow.png|Enhanced Green Arrow EmblemEnhancedThanagarian.png|Enhanced Thanagarian EmblemEnhancedVixen.png|Enhanced Vixen Time Torn Time Capsule EmblemAtomSmasher.png|Atom Smasher EmblemDoctorMid-Nite.png|Dr. Mid-Nite EmblemEclipso.png|Eclipso EmblemFlash-JayGarrick.png|Flash - Jay Garrick EmblemGreenLantern-AlanScott.png|Green Lantern - Alan Scott EmblemHourman.png|Hourman EmblemLibertyBelle.png|Liberty Belle EmblemMisterTerrific.png|Mister Terrific EmblemEnhancedAtomSmasher.png|Enhanced Atom Smasher EmblemEnhancedDoctorMid-Nite.png|Enhanced Dr. Mid-Nite EmblemEnhancedEclipso.png|Enhanced Eclipso EmblemEnhancedFlash-JayGarrick.png|Enhanced Flash - Jay Garrick EmblemEnhancedGreenLantern-AlanScott.png|Enhanced Green Lantern - Alan Scott EmblemEnhancedHourman.png|Enhanced Hourman EmblemEnhancedLibertyBelle.png|Enhanced Liberty Belle EmblemEnhancedMisterTerrific.png|Enhanced Mister Terrific Arcane Time Capsule EmblemConstantineEmblem.png|Constantine Emblem EmblemDeadmanEmblem.png|Deadman Emblem EmblemEtriganEmblem.png|Etrigan Emblem EmblemMadameXanaduEmblem.png|Madame Xanadu Emblem EmblemRavenEmblem.png|Raven Emblem EmblemShadeEmblem.png|Shade Emblem EmblemSwampThingEmblem.png|Swamp Thing Emblem EmblemZatannaEmblem.png|Zatanna Emblem EmblemEnhancedConstantineEmblem.png|Enhanced Constantine Emblem EmblemEnhancedDeadmanEmblem.png|Enhanced Deadman Emblem EmblemEnhancedEtriganEmblem.png|Enhanced Etrigan Emblem EmblemEnhancedMadameXanaduEmblem.png|Enhanced Madame Xanadu Emblem EmblemEnhancedRavenEmblem.png|Enhanced Raven Emblem EmblemEnhancedShadeEmblem.png|Enhanced Shade Emblem EmblemEnhancedSwampThingEmblem.png|Enhanced Swamp Thing Emblem EmblemEnhancedZatannaEmblem.png|Enhanced Zatanna Emblem Marketplace Emblems File:EmblemBatmanEmblem(BvS).png|Batman Emblem (BvS) File:EmblemSupermanEmblem(BvS).png|Superman Emblem (BvS) File:EmblemWonderWomanEmblem(BvS).png|Wonder Woman Emblem (BvS) File:EmblemWornBatmanEmblem.png|Worn Batman Emblem (BvS) File:EmblemWornSupermanEmblem.png|Worn Superman Emblem (BvS) File:EmblemWornWonderWomanEmblem.png|Worn Wonder Woman Emblem (BvS) Server Emblems File:EmblemAbsolutePower.jpg|Absolute Power File:Birthright.png|Birthright File:.jpg|Bloodstorm File:Photo-0096.jpg|Blood Will Run File:EmblemBraveNewWorld.jpg|Brave New World File:EmblemCountdown.jpg|Countdown File:EmblemCrisis.jpg|Crisis File:.jpg|Crossfire File:EmblemCryForBlood.jpg|Cry For Blood File:EmblemDarknessFalls.jpg|Darkness Falls File:EmblemDeathandGlory.jpg|Death and Glory File:.jpg|For All Seasons File:EmblemInBrightestDay.jpg|In Brightest Day File:EmblemJustice.png|Justice File:.jpg|Justice For All File:EmblemLastLaugh.jpg|Last Laugh File:.jpg|Looking For Trouble File:EmblemNewFrontier.jpg|New Frontier File:EmblemNoMansLand.jpg|No Man's Land File:EmblemPublicEnemies.jpg|Public Enemies File:EmblemRealityLost.png|Reality Lost File:EmblemRedemption.png|Redemption File:.jpg|Relentless File:EmblemTheKillingJoke.png|The Killing Joke File:EmblemVirtue&Vice.jpg|Virtue and Vice File:EmblemZeroHour.jpg|Zero Hour Other Emblems File:EmblemAquamanEmblem.png|Aquaman Emblem File:EmblemBeta.jpg|Beta File:EmblemDaybreakLogo.png|Daybreak Logo File:EmblemEnhancedAquamanEmblem.png|Enhanced Aquaman Emblem File:EmblemWonderWomanEmblem.png|Wonder Woman Emblem Style Guide Front Emblem Ancient Urgrund Undertunic, Angelic, Angled Flexsuit, Arcane, Archer, Ascetic, Atlantean Monarch, Atlantean Warsuit, Basic Suit, Battle Mage, Biomech, Blackhawk, Chevron Slimline, Contemporary Tech, Daggerpoint Bodysuit, Daring Vigilante, Demonic Runes, Department of Corrections, Digital Invasion, Electric, Energy Armor, Energy Armor (Elite), Flames, Flexsuit, Fourth World, Gunslinger, Heart of the Predator, High Collar, High Voltage, Holiday Elf, Holiday Sweater, Ice, Jester, Jute, League of Assassins, M Slimline, M Suit, Military Tech, Mystic Energy, New Genesis, Paneled Bodysuit, Paramilitary, Prideful, Protege, Pyramid Slimline, Qwardian Fighter, Re-Gifted Sweater, Remora, Runes of the Ancients, Runes of the East, Runes of the Norsemen, Schoolyard, Sector Agent, Sector Incendiary, Short-Sleeve Slimeline, Skeleton, Slimline, Stalwart Defender, Strap Scales, Streak Slimline, T Slimline, T-Shirt, Talon Lord, Tank Top, Tech Ninja, Traces in Time, Triangles, Trigonic Shirt, Tunic of Greed, V Suit, Vengeance, Webbed Flexsuit Back Emblem Classic Duster, Detective, Energy Armor, Sequined Urban, Shim'Tar Regalia, Split Personality, Street, Trench Coat, Urban Slick Shoulder Emblem Celtic Weapon Emblem Shield: Heater Shield, Shined Brass Base Items Tied Hanging Decorative Drape Trivia *Some emblems can only be earned through missions, races, and events, while others can be bought. *The majority of emblems will appear on the front or back of Chest style armour pieces. *Server Emblems were issued to players as compensation following the move from individual Servers to MegaServers on mid-August, 2011. These emblems represent whichever individual server the player was using before the move. *The Shined Brass Shield-style can display an emblem on its front. *Since Home Turf episode there also are base items which can be emblemized, e.g. the Tied Hanging Decorative Drape. *All vendor emblems are also selectable while character creation. category:styles Category:Emblem Category:Emblem Styles